


Rebuild Your Ruins

by lovetincture



Category: Loveless
Genre: Experimental, M/M, Post-Canon, Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetincture/pseuds/lovetincture
Summary: You choose him, even if he doesn’t choose you.
Relationships: Agatsuma Soubi/Aoyagi Ritsuka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Rebuild Your Ruins

**Author's Note:**

> The long, plotty, involved version of my post-canon fic remains a work in progress. This is something else. This was my very first take on a post-canon fic for this series, fresh after reading Volume 13 and feeling like I just got socked in the gut.

A name is nothing. A collection of syllables, a smattering of ink and scars.

 _Loveless._ It’s such an ugly concept.

You reject your destiny. You reject the thought that there’s someone out there just for you.

There’s someone here for you right now, and it’s this man standing in front of you. The one who looked at you like he wanted something you couldn’t name. The one who looked right through you at your brother’s command. They’re one and the same. You choose him, even if he doesn’t choose you.

You choose him because he _can’t_ choose you. Because the leash grips tight, and you can’t cut out the barbed wire wrapped around his throat. You don’t even have a knife. You wouldn’t want it if you did.

You grab onto his hand. You take it. You hold it.

You don’t know if this is love, but you take it because it’s _yours._

Though it hurt you

Though it maim you

Though it frighten you, it is yours.

And maybe you weren’t meant to have love, but you take it in both hands. Though you’re shattered. Though you’re broken. Though he doesn’t know how to love, and he does a dozen things you don’t want and a hundred more you do.

You take his hand and breathe. This, too, is a spell. You will build this life on hope.

There is wreckage here. There is pain. Nothing will be solved tonight.

You are both a pair of ruins, but there’s nothing but time now.

You have time to rebuild.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/lovetincture) or [Tumblr](http://lovetincture.tumblr.com)


End file.
